Truth never fails
by palkiana
Summary: When Damon gets kidnapped and tortured by a crime he never did make, Elena has only two days to prove he didn't do it before he dies. Will Elena make it? Delena fic!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys, I want to thank you all for reading it and especially to the one who asked me to make this fanfic, Ice Skating Pro 239. Thanks, by being a Stelena on real life, it was hard at first, but then I got one of the best mystery fics I wrote and the first one I ever published. Just wanted to tell you that this is an AU fic, but it happened after Elena told Stefan she kissed Damon and Bonnie broke up with Jeremy when he was seeing Anna. Now, enjoy!_

Chapter 1

Damon woke up early that morning. Elena was mad at him for kissing her and he was feeling guilty for doing it, but truth be told, not that guilty. And besides, she was the one who told Stefan. But that happened months ago.

That night, after pushing Damon, Stefan disappeared and no one has heard of him anymore. That was weird for a lot of reasons, since Klaus had compelled him to stay here and take care of Elena, but he didn't care.

Losing Elena and Stefan was way more than he could take, so he was going to her house to apologize before she even had the chance of going to school. (Not that he was sorry about that; he just didn't want Elena mad at him.)

After that, he could even go hunting Stefan again if she wanted him to. All he needed right now was her not hating him and he didn't even know why he cared this much. Except that he did and it hurt.

He took a shower, dressed up and went to his car. For most people, it would be just a typical day on mystic falls; they would go to school, work and do whatever they had to, without any interruptions or deadly enemies.

But he wasn't one of those normal people, no one of his friends were; And as soon as he was one block away from Elena's house, someone jumped in front of the car. A woman. A teenager. She looked exactly like Elena.

"Elena!" Damon thought as he tried to stop the car, but didn't. The car hit the girl with full-strength and there was nothing he could do. He got out of the car using his powers and not caring if anyone had seen it, but as soon as he did, he was stabbed with a vervain tranquilizer.

"Hello Damon" The girl said, as Damon fell to the ground, losing all of his senses.

"Katherine" Was all he had time to say, before everything went black around him.

_A/N: Shall I continue? Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I enjoyed all of your reviews; thanks a lot for them! Here is chapter 2, hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter 2

Elena Gilbert woke up that morning and went straight to the bathroom. It was supposed to be one of the now normal days that were around mystic falls since she fought with Damon and Stefan left.

It was like her life before the vampires, but now she hated it. She hated it so much that she was going to apologize for screaming with Damon over that kiss.

One of the kisses that she loved the most and that a lot had meant a lot for her, but that she had thought, or at list pretended that didn't matter until their fight. But back then she was so sure about her love for Stefan that Damon saying out loud she enjoyed the kiss was awful and she didn't bother at all on hurting his feelings.

Now, since Stefan left, fighting with him had bothered her, a lot and now she isn't so sure about her feelings for Stefan and Damon, but she wants to find out.

As she dresses up, she can hear some police cars passing down the street. She then looks at the clock. She still has one hour before class, and it won't hurt to check out what is going on.

After getting ready, she pics her backpack up and leaves, not even having breakfast.

When she goes out, she follows the police cars until she can see a completely destroyed car and rolls her eyes. "It's just a car crash" She thinks.

But there is something very familiar about that car and as she gets closer, she realizes what it is: It is Damon's car!

"Oh no, please let him be ok." She runs now and as soon as she gets there, she see's Sheriff Forbes making some notes on a piece of paper.

"What happened?" She asks and Sheriff Forbes looks up, recognizing her.

"It seems like a car crash, but we don't know for sure. When we got here there was no driver and if there was any other car involved, it ran away." She gives a look at Elena that she understands immediately.

We both know that it is Damon's car and that if he was gone, something very bad happened. The problem was that whatever had happened, it was something supernatural and the police wouldn't be able to do anything about it. No one would.

I look to the ground and state that there is a piece of his black jacked on the street. I take it and run to school before anyone can notice.

"This is all my fault!" She thinks. "He was obviously going to my house, giving the direction his car is. If we hadn't fought he wouldn't be in trouble! How could I be so stupid?"

"Don't worry Damon. I will save you. I promise" She said, running towards school, to the only person she knew that could help; to Bonnie.

_A/N: So, I hope you all are enjoying it. Next chapter it will have a little of Damon's POV. Hated it? Liked it? Review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy! PS: What did Katherine do to Damon?_

_Chapter 3_

"Uhhh..." Damon lets out a pain moan while waking up. Katherine did a number on him and he couldn't move very well. Actually besides his legs, he couldn't move at all. As he struggled to sit up, he realized that his arms were tied behind his back and, by the burning on his wrists, he could say that there was vervain on them.

The vervain didn't bother him very much due to his resistance to it that he had got, but he still couldn't free himself from the ropes. There was clearly something wrong with those ropes, but he couldn't make out what it was. The room was way too dark. And where was he, by the way?

It was a dark room, empty, except for him and some weapons that were all around.

"This is way too weird" He thought. Why would Katherine want to keep him in a dark room?"

Just when he thought that, the door opened, revealing a smiling Katherine. She was almost cheerful and that would only make him angry, wasn't for the weapons all around.

"What do you want?" He asked, angrily, not showing any of the fear he was feeling.

"It's not what I want, but what Klaus wants" One chill was send through his spine. Klaus couldn't want anything with him, but he did want with Elena. Her blood was very important to him and he could kidnap her easily, if Damon was locked away in some place.

"I swear that if any of you hurt Elena, I..."

"And who said anything about hurting Elena?" She asked and went for her weapons. Damon stayed quiet, trying to understand this whole craziness. But at list Elena would be safe.

Just as he was wondering that, Katherine threw a stake on him and he wasn't fast enough to dodge it, so it end up hitting his leg.

"OUCH!" He screamed as it entered his skin.

"Klaus only wants you and he promised me my freedom if I helped him" She kneeled besides Damon.

"ARG, What... What does Klaus want with me?" He managed to ask and Katherine smiled.

"I have no idea. Why don't you ask your brother?" She said and looked to the door. Stefan came inside a few seconds after that.

"Hello brother" He said and Damon's eyes widened. The evil smirk on Stefan's face was something that Damon had never seen before and the last thing he saw before he felt a pinch on his leg and everything turned black again.

_A/N: Uh oh. This can't be good... What does Klaus want with Damon? Review! _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 4

Elena crossed the empty hallways of her school as fast as she could, searching for Bonnie. At the end, she had to go to class and it was about lunchtime when she found her.

''Where were you? I have been searching for you the whole morning!''

''I was in class'' Bonnie says, pointing to the books she was holding. 'Why? What is wrong?''

Elena didn`t answer. Instead she grabbed Bonnie`s hand and took her to one of the empty classrooms, where they could actually talk about it.

'' I think that something bad happened to Damon" Elena said and Bonnie didn't seem worried or even interested on what she was saying.

"Hadn't you fought with Damon?"

"I did, but this morning I saw his car destroyed a few streets away from my home. There is something about this that makes me think he was coming to my home to apologize." Elena forced the last word, hoping to reach Bonnie, to get her help with that.

Elena knew that Bonnie was always mad at Damon for some reason, especially for killing people all around, so maybe showing that he was going to apologize to her could make she see that he wasn't a monster.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, now a little more interested.

"He was kidnapped and I think that Klaus did it." Elena said, happy to state that Bonnie was way more interested in helping.

Klaus kidnapping Damon was a completely different thing. Stefan was with him. Or, at list, should be. If she tracked them down, maybe Stefan could put some sense on Elena's mind about Damon.

"So what do you want me to do?" Bonnie asked and Elena smiled. She needed Bonnie's help.

"I need you to track him down. Here, use this." She said, giving Bonnie the piece of jacket she got from the street.

''Fine. Meet me at my house in half an hour. Maybe we can find Stefan too, if Klaus did get Damon, maybe they are together." Elena's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about Stefan in any minute. All she had thought about was rescuing Damon.

Bonnie walks away, thinking that maybe the battle between the Salvatore brothers for Elena Gilbert has already got a winner.

A/N: I have to stop making this; otherwise I will end up going Delena. But the problem is that I can't stop! Well... see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for who reviewed, favorite, etc. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 5

When Damon wakes up again he isn`t in the same room he was before, the stake isn't on his leg and the wound that was on it was completely healed. Also, his arms are no longer tied behind his back, so he stands up and decides to run.

But he doesn't run for long, since he ends up hitting against a metal bar and then against other, and other, and other... He then stops that and realizes that he is on a cage, like the ones you can see on cartoons and it is surrounded by some kind of magic, since he can't break the bars when he tries to and burns himself in the process.

So, resuming: He was trapped in a cage and didn't like it. Having nothing else to do, he decided to look around the room; it had some chairs, a table and several weapons that could be used to hurt a vampire on top of it. Behind the cage were a few curtains and probably a window.

He touched his finger where the ring should be, but it wasn't there. Still, none of that made sense. Stefan had run away and now he was with Klaus again? And what did Klaus want with him?

"Hi Stefan" He said, feeling his brother`s presence. Stefan was

Stronger, meaner and he didn`t feel a thing. Turning his humanity on now should be painful, after all he had done. When Damon looked at him, he saw that he was showing his fangs.

"Hi Damon" He answered on a deadly tone. Damon had imagined a lot of things when they met again, probably he would apologize for kissing Elena and they would be brothers again. But he never thought his brother would be able to do this.

"I thought you had ran away"

"I did. Klaus found me"

"Sorry to hear that"

"You shouldn't be. Not for this. He promised me I would have Elena back if I got you and gave to him" Damon got angry. This wasn't the Stefan he knew. This wasn't his brother talking, it couldn`t be. Stefan would be mad at him, but not that mad. He had given Elena the choice.

"That is another thing, what Klaus wants with me?" He asked with the same tone.

"I don't know. All I know is that he wanted to kidnap you and I helped him to do so" Stefan answered, seeming bored.

"Yeah, I forgot that you are his little bitch now." Damon mocked.

"If that was true, I wouldn't have ran away after Elena told me that she kissed you"

"And then you went back to him, due to your jealously" Damon challenged.

"After I hit you, I went back to Elena's house and stayed outside, listening to her thoughts. All I could hear were thoughts about you. "What does Damon feel about me?" "Do I feel the same?" She clearly didn't care about me anymore"

If Damon wasn't trapped on a cage, in danger of dying or being tortured by Klaus, he would have screamed in joy. Elena was wondering if she loved him. HIM! What else could he ask for?

"Is this... true?" Was all he could say, but Stefan didn't answer. The door opened revealing Klaus and Stefan went to his knees as soon as he saw him. "Stefan is lost forever." Damon thought, mortified.

"I was wondering when you would jump into the party" Damon said, pure hate on his voice.

Klaus didn't answer.

"What do you want with me?"

"Revenge" Klaus answered simply, but with so much hatred on his voice that Damon had to fight himself not to go to his knees too.

"Do you mind on being a little more specific?" Damon challenged, standing right in front to Klaus in an eye to eye level, looking at him with the same anger Klaus were, but in his case, for doing what he did with his brother.

"For killing Rebekah" He answered and ran to the curtains behind the cage, opening them and letting the sunlight burn Damon, as he screamed in agony.

A/N: One of the good things about being a Stelena is that I can torture Damon with no remorse *Evil grin* Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 6

Elena meets Bonnie at her house and they go straight to her bedroom, that is full of candles everywhere, all lighted up. Bonnie sits on the floor with her grimory open in front of her and a map in front of it. She takes a knife from her backpack and cut Elena's hand, letting the blood fall on the map.

"Asmotos therenrnsjjo iaan..." The blood started to move through the map and Elena fixes her eyes on it, completely focused on finding Damon.

It moves until all candles light off and the blood literally flies from the map to the next wall. Bonnie wipes the blood coming from her nose and falls on the ground, defeated as Elena ran to her.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" She asked, worried.

"I'm just tired" She said, yawning.

"Did the spell work?" Elena asked, but already knew the answer.

"No, I'm sorry" Bonnie said, and Elena helped her to sit on the bed.

Elena tried to hide her sadness, but couldn't. She was almost crying because of that. Bonnie was the one that could help her and it failed.

But she wouldn't give up on Damon, never. She would never lose him the way she lost Stefan, because if she did, she would die. No. Damon would come home soon, he would be ok.

!

The sound of Elena's cell phone completely broke her thoughts. She picked it up and almost had a joy attack. It was Damon!

"Hi Damon, where are you? Are you ok?" She asked, not bothering to hide the happiness.

"Missed me?" The voice from the other side joked and her blood froze.

"Stefan? Is that you?"

"Let's stop pretending shall we? I know that you only care about your new boyfriend now." Stefan said, indicating his jealously.

"Stefan, do you know where he is?" She said, ignoring his last comment.

"So you didn't deny it, hum? Interesting..."

"Stefan, I..."

"I don`t want your stupid lies Elena!" He cut her off. "Damon is here, Klaus got him."

A/N; TUN TUN TUN... Tense, isn`t it? Liked it? Hated it? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy!_

_Chapter 7_

Elena's heart almost stopped.

"What?"

"You heard me. And Klaus wants you to come here, tell you what Damon has been doing."

"Stefan, he is your brother! Can't you at list pretend that you love him as family and save him?" She said, but the cell phone had been turned off on the other end.

Just when she was about to turn it off and have an anger attack, Stefan came through the window and was standing in front of her.

"Klaus told me to come and pick you up, you know, in case you don't want to come by yourself" He said, giving her the same stupid smirk he did every since he had gone bad.

Normally, she would be glad he was there just because she could see him again, apologize for kissing Damon and then feel pity of him for being compelled, but not today. Not after Damon told her that Klaus' compulsion couldn't make him hurt Damon or even let anyone else do so.

Today, months after she last saw him, a moment that in her mind would be perfect, she couldn't be more wrong. She felt pure hate because he was obeying Klaus for really wanting Damon to be hurt. She was fighting herself not to slap him, here and now.

Knowing she couldn't do anything about it, she just looked at Bonnie who was long out and held herself on Stefan's arms, so he could run. And so he did, taking her to wherever Damon was.

He stopped running only a few seconds later and let go of her. She feels dizzy, but her worries about Damon are much stronger.

She states that they are on a dark place that seems to be a basement. When she walks, one of the lights is turned on and she can see Klaus, sitting on a chair that seems like a throne with the same stupid smirk Stefan had on his face.

She realizes that this can all be a trap, but her thoughts are completely focused on finding and rescuing Damon to care and besides, Klaus wouldn't hurt her. Not while he still needs her blood to create hybrids.

"There she is! my sweet doppelganger!" Klaus greeted her.

"Where. Is. Damon?" She snapped angrily.

"The serial killer? He is right there!" He said, pointing his finger to a dark place of the room and the lights are turned up, revealing a cage.

What Elena sees inside the cage, makes her heart almost stop; Blood everywhere is the first thing she states. She searches with her eyes very slowly, as if afraid of what she is going to see when she sees him. But then she does and immediately wants to throw up.

Damon is there, a stake on his chest, way to close from his heart and his skin is completely sun burned. He isn't awake, but is breathing heavily, as if every breath hurt him a lot.

"Damon!" She wants to scream, but she doesn't. Waking him up will only cause him more pain and hurting him even more is the last thing she wants, but she runs to the side of the cage he is, unable to touch him.

Why did Klaus do something like that with him? And why was Stefan helping? They are brothers! They are supposed to look out for each other, not kill each other. This isn't fair. She starts to cry and then turns to Klaus

"Why are you doing this? What did he do to you?" She asked, frustrated, eyes still full of tears.

"Damon killed Rebekah" Klaus stated, not letting anything hide his anger.

"What?" Elena asked, seeming surprised.

Damon killed Rebekah? No, there was no way he could have done that! First because he couldn't have killed an original by himself and second because she had asked Bonnie to keep an eye on him during the time they were fighting and she told her he had always been drinking with Alaric or home. Could Bonnie have helped Damon to kill an original behind her back?

"No, he didn't!" She exclaimed

"Really? But who had the white oak stakes after Stefan left?"

"Damon did, but this means nothing! Someone could have stolen it from him and killed her!" Elena tried desperately to find another way of explaining Rebekah's death.

"If is that so, then why did it all happen in the Salvatore mansion?" He asked, smiling as if he had won.

"What if I can prove he didn't do it?" Elena almost begged and Klaus seemed to consider.

"If you can actually prove he didn't do it, what he did, both Salvatore brothers are free to go. If you can't..." _He dies_. Was what he was going to say. Elena nodded.

"Fine. How much time do we have?" Klaus didn't answer. He stood up and ran to the nearest wall, hitting on it. At first she didn't understand, but then the electronic clock that was on the wall started to shine with a number. 48 hours.

"You have two days. If you don't give me something that can prove that Damon didn't do it by then, he is dead." He said, pointing to Damon.

"Now go, time is running" He said, giving an evil laugh.

Before leaving, Elena glanced at Stefan, who was kneeling in front of her. A glance that could only mean that the Stefan she knew and loved was gone forever.

_A/N: There, got where I wanted with the story! I decided to give you all some clues about what happened, but only next chapter. Anyways, liked it? Hated it? Way too Stelena for you? Review! _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Loved the reviews (and sorry for those who thought it was way too Stelena. It's just that Stelena is what I really ship) Now, hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter 8

When Elena got out of the basement, she was glad to know that she had seen it already while going to the Salvatore mansion, what was her next stop.

"Ok, first things first. Let's see if I can find any clues here that can tell us what might have happened and more than that: Prove that Damon didn't do it." She thought, before opening the door.

When she stepped inside the house and turned the lights on, going straight to the living room, she realized why Klaus had accused Damon of killing Rebekah;

The window that was in front of the couch was broken and open, the glass and a bloody footprint both on it and on the couch, but the footprint in the window seemed to be only half human.

Besides that, there were a few stakes in front of the fireplace and the carpet in front of it was full of glass from the things that stayed on a table in front of the fireplace, and seemed to be completely destroyed.

The signals that a fight happened here were evident, but something about it seemed odd, almost as if what she was looking for was in front of her, the reason why Damon couldn't have done it.

Something is shinning in the middle of the stakes and caught her attention. When she reaches for it, she sees that it is a watch. Probably Rebekah's, since it is pink.

Ok, so Rebekah really had been there, but what did happen while she was here?

That was what she needed desperately to know.

_*Flashback*_

_Rebekah decided to get inside the Salvatore's house that night with only one purpose: Kill herself. She got inside their house trough the living room window, not breaking it, but opening it slowly and then closing it again. _

_She stood inside the living room, wondering where the stakes should be hidden. She searched for it on the whole living room, but didn't find it. That was, until she saw a box of the same color of the fireplace on the floor, next to it._

_She reached for it, opening it and putting whatever was inside it on the floor, to then look at it. But one of the stakes hit the floor, making an incredible amount of noise._

_Rebekah had to think fast, otherwise Damon or anyone else would be there in any second. She then took a look at her watch, taking it off and getting ready to throw it on the other side of the house, so that anyone who heard the stake falling got distracted with that and she had the time to kill herself._

_But before she could do it, Damon appeared on the door, scaring her and making her drop the watch in the middle of the stakes._

_*End of flashback*_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Why Rebekah wants to kill herself? Did she make it? Did Damon actually kill her? If I answered any of this questions, it wouldn't be a mystery fic... Now, hope you all enjoy! _

Chapter 9

Damon wakes up on his cage and the first thing he does is take off the stake that is on his heart. The rest of his wounds had healed completely, but he feels as if that had been the last thing the blood he had drank would do to help him.

In fact, he is starving! But he knows he will have to be strong; Klaus won't give him any blood, he was sure of that.

But something else took his mind. While he had passed out, he had dreamed that he had seen Elena. That she had been here and had tried to touch him, but she couldn't. He also remembered the tears on her face.

Tears that he wanted desperately to wipe away, but didn't have the strength to do so. Still, that whole dream had felt so real and so intense...

"_It was real" S_tefan's voice echoed through his mind. He knew that Stefan had the power to do that and jumped up at once, looking at Klaus, who was drinking a blood bag.

"Look who woke up!" He said, after drinking the whole bag and throwing it at his feet. Damon ignored it, but had to use all of his might to do so. If Klaus had done something to Elena...

"What did you do to Elena?" He snarled, but Klaus didn't seem surprised on knowing that he had seen it. Or at list, part of it.

"The doppelganger? Well, I told her what you did and she left, saying that she would prove you didn't kill Rebekah"

"Which I didn't! I don't even remember seeing Rebekah since the day you compelled Stefan!"

"Liar! If that was true, what was she doing at the Salvatore's house last night?"

"I don't know!" Damon screams in frustration.

"Very well. Keep pretending you know nothing, but by the end of two days or tomorrow, you will be dead, right after I kill your brother in front of your eyes" Klaus said and to make sure that Damon understood, he took one of the stakes from the table and stabbed Stefan on the leg.

"Stop that!" He pleaded, as Stefan screamed in agony. Klaus did stop, sitting on his chair/ throne, but Stefan's screams still continued echoing through his mind.

He hated what Stefan had become, but that didn't mean he wanted Klaus to hurt him.

"Elena please Hurry" He thought, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see Stefan's pain as he tried to get the stake out.

"Please"

_*flashback*_

_Damon eyed her as if surprised of the why she was there and then he saw the stake on her hand. His eyes widened as he ran to it, and Rebekah realized what he was going to do, but when she realized it was too late and he had already taken the stake from her hand, throwing it on the fireplace. _

"_What do you think you are doing?" He asked, but Rebekah didn't answer. Instead she just threw him on the table where lots of things broke on his back and fell to the carpet, together with Damon, destroying it. _

_He tried to get away from her grip, but she was too strong. _

"_Look at me. You will go to your bed now and sleep the whole night, forgetting that any of this has ever happened. By the morning, you will go to Elena's house to apologize about something that I am sure you did wrong, did you understand?" Damon nodded. _

"_Good, now go" She said and watched as Damon made his way upstairs with a smirk on her face. _

_And what if he hadn't done anything wrong to Elena? It didn't matter. By the time they got to the conclusion he had been compelled, she would, hopefully, be far gone. _

_*End of flashback*_

_A/N: So it wasn't Damon after all... I wonder who it could be. ;) _


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: So, I decided to give you all a big chapter, or at list this is what seems on my notebook. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

_Chapter 10_

One day was already gone and Elena hadn't found anything to prove that Damon hadn't done it. She decided to keep Bonnie out of this one and only called her to tell that everything was ok with her and she didn't need to worry, but she did.

All the proof Klaus needs to blame Damon are there on the Salvatore's mansion. But still, there is something about that bothering her: How did Klaus know that Damon had done that (what he didn't) if he hadn't been there at the Salvatore's when it happened?  
Everything is so confusing, but Elena wouldn't give up. She is home, writing everything she can about the mystery on her notebook, but realizes that the only way to find out what happened is to ask Rebekah herself; and to do that, she would need Jeremy's help.

She stood up from the floor on the Salvatore's house, where she had spend the whole night writing and thinking, and went home, to search for her brother.

She knows that convince him to see ghosts again will be hard after what happened with Bonnie, but she has to try anyway, for Damon.

She arrives home and searches for her brother, finding him on his bedroom, listening to some kind of music.

"Jeremy, we need to talk" She asks and by her tone, he realizes it is something serious and turns off the music instantly.

"Sure, what is wrong?"

"Damon was kidnapped by Klaus" She states, finally having the chance to analyze how bad it is.

"What?!" Jeremy asks, in disbelief. Elena sits on his bed and breathes. She starts to tell the story from the top; how did they fight, how she thought he was coming to her house to apologize and how he being kidnapped was all her fault.

She didn't bother on hiding the tears as the story unfolded to the part where she saw him on that cage and in the end concluded:

"...And the only way of rescuing him is to prove that he didn't kill Rebekah" Jeremy blinks confused, as if way too much information had gone through his mind in only a small amount of time.

"How can I help?" He asks, after a few minutes.

"I was wondering if you could try to contact Rebekah on the other side, see who killed her."

"No." He stated, firmly.

"Jer..."

"No Elena, not after what happened between me and Bonnie!" He stated firmly. Elena softened. She knew that he loved Bonnie a lot and when that happened, he got very sad.

"I know and I am sorry for that, but if you don't help he will die!" Elena exploded, finally letting out her angst. She couldn't lose Damon, not now not ever.

A lot of time passes as she waits for Jeremy to say something. In the end, he does:

"Elena... Fine." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you so much Jeremy. You are the best brother ever." He smiled too, as she hugged him.

"Thanks." He said, sitting next to her on his bed.

"Now, describe her to me" He asked and she realized that they had never met.

Elena knew that describing Rebekah would be hard. She sighed. It would be a long day...

_*flashback*_

_Rebekah kept that smirk on her face for a long time. Now that no one would stop her! _

_But that happiness didn't last long, as she got one stake of the floor and put it on the top of her heart, the windows flew open and then closed again, as a vampire came crushing through the window. _

_She knew that her plans were doomed before she could even start them. _

"_Klaus" _

_*End of flashback* _

When it was almost afternoon, finally a blonde vampire came to them. She looked sad and relieved at the same time. As if she had got what she wanted, but not the way she planned to.

"Elena, I think she is here" Jeremy told her, looking at the door.

"_Of course this is me. Who else would it be?" _Rebekah said, standing next to Elena. "_What do you want with me?" _She asked Jeremy

"What is she saying?" Elena asked

"She asked what we want with her"

"Ask her who killed her" Elena said and Jeremy didn't say a thing. He just waited for Rebekah to answer, what she almost did do;

She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it as fast as she had opened it, as if scared of what would happen if she told them."

"_I can't tell you" _

"Rebekah, if you don't help us, Damon will die." Jeremy stated and Elena's eyes wide as she realizes that Rebekah doesn't want to help.

"_I'm sorry" _

"Rebekah please. I know I don't have the right to ask you anything after what I did to you, but please help him. If you don't want to say the name, at list give us something that can help us to figure out who did it, because..." Elena's voice disappeared. That was something that was stuck down on her throat for way too long.

"Because I love him" Elena finally said and felt a mist of happiness and relief, for finally being able to say it; for finally making her choice.

Rebekah also knew what that meant. She was a little taken aback for Elena's statement, but she knew that that had been Elena's choice. There was no turning back from that now.

"_Who did this to me can turn into a wolf" _She finally said, disappearing in front of them.

Jeremy didn't like Damon very much and always thought it was better if she choose Stefan, but he couldn't do anything about it. The final choice had to be his sister's.

"She said that who did this to her is a werewolf"

A_N: There, a very big chapter for you guys to enjoy. But the fic is coming to an end soon... :( _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you that there are two more chapters after this and then the fic is done. :( I hope you all enjoyed reading it, because I had a hard time writing some parts of it. (*STELENA ALERT*) Anyways, hope you all enjoy!_

Chapter 11

The two days that Klaus gave Elena were up for Damon. He knew that the clock in there would start ringing in 10 minutes and he would be dead, but after two days without blood and watching the vampire that used to be his brother torturing him and even behaving as Klaus' puppy, he was almost asking to die.

He just wished that he was awake when Elena was here, to have seen her one last time. He also wished that he made it two days ago to her house and apologized.

Maybe if he had done so and what Stefan said was true, they would have become friends or even more again. And if he was kidnapped and never made it alive, kind of like now, his conscience would be clean.

Three minutes had passed and Klaus was enjoying every second of it, anticipating how he would kill Damon and Stefan. And speaking of Stefan, he seemed to be fighting against something in his head, something very strong. After a few more minutes, he literally ran away at full speed.

That was something no one expected him to do, so Damon and Klaus just stared at each other, wide eyed, wondering what had happened. When he recovered from the shock, he looked again at the clock. _Three minutes. _

Now he was sure that Elena wouldn't arrive there, but he still wished she did, even that not to save him, but so he could have one last kiss.

_Meanwhile..._

Elena is running at full speed towards the basement Klaus is keeping Damon. She hasn't found out who did it, but now she had a proof that it hadn't been Damon and finally realizes what was bothering her at the Salvatore's:

The footprint on the window was half human half wolf. When she figured that out, she only had 20 minutes left, but it was enough for her to run from home to the Salvatore's and take a picture of it.

Now, running through the empty streets, she just hopes that Klaus will accept one clue and let Damon go.

Just when she was hoping that, Stefan appears in front of her, almost falling from the speed he was running on. Elena felt surprised, but then angry.

"What are you doing here Stefan?" She asked, coldly as she kept running, he behind her.

"I need you to come with me. Klaus is gonna kill Damon in any second!" He said and didn't wait for an answer.

"I thought you hated him"

"I do, but he is my brother" He said and she could see that he was feeling bad for the things he did to Damon. She just nodded and one second later they were gone.

_A/N: You will know who did it next chapter, with the epic conclusion. ;) Liked it? /hated it? Review! _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Two more chapters to go and the fic is done. Thanks for all of the reviews, I loved all of them! :) Now hope you enjoy!_

_Chapter 12_

_*flashback*_

_Klaus was standing in front of Rebekah before she could do anything about it. Rebekah knew that she had to be very careful with what she was going to say or do to her brother; tonight was a full moon._

"_What are you doing Rebekah?" He said, taking the skate from her hand and seeming very mad._

"_I was getting those stakes to burn them, so no one can kill us" She lied, amazed by her own lie. Klaus didn't speak for a long moment, as if he had believed on what she had just said._

"_Really? Then let me help you!" He said, throwing the stake that was on his hand inside the fireplace. Rebekah flinched, but said nothing; when he went to get another one, she screamed:_

"_STOP!" she said and pushed him away with all her strength. He didn't expect that, so he literally flied through the window he had come in, breaking it in the process. _

"_You won't stop me, Nick! I will kill myself, in order to be with mom again!" She screamed to the now broken window._

_At first, nothing happened as if Klaus had given up; she went to get another stake very fast, because she knew it wouldn't last long. "Klaus would come back as a wolf through that window in any second" She thought._

_And she was right, as a half turned Nicklaus jumped on the window, his body full of cuts and blood was falling from the wounds, making the couch get a very red color._

_His eyes were full of pure hate and he was completely blinded by it. Rebekah got taken aback by his eyes and didn't kill herself. He jumped from the window to the couch, letting half human half wolf footsteps on both places before his wounds could heal._

"_Nick... calm down" Rebekah said, getting away from the stakes. Fighting an original vampire was tough, even for another original vampire; fighting an original hybrid and winning was something that would never happen. _

_Klaus seemed to be trying to control himself; as he stood on top of the stakes, he screamed:_

"_Rebekah, run!" But then he lost control completely and finished to turn. _

_Rebekah tried to run, but even on her vampire speed she wasn't as fast as the werewolf, who was surprisingly holding a stake on his mouth. She stopped running and got on a very vampire form, to defend herself, but it was no use; the werewolf jumped on her, making she fall on the glass that was on the floor and cut herself. _

_She managed to get away from it, but when she ran outside, he tried again, this time managing to pierce the stake that was on his mouth through her heart. _

_As Rebekah burned on the grass outside the Salvatore's mansion, the now completely turned werewolf howled to the moon and ran away to the darkness of the empty streets of mystic falls._

_*end of flashback*_

Damon was wrong when he thought Klaus would kill him fast; he had threw vervain grenades on him, exposed him to sunlight and now was whipping him. At this rate, Damon didn't even know how he was standing up, but he did know he wasn't going to cry; that was a satisfaction that he wouldn't give to Klaus.

The whip touched his back one more time and he closed his eyes, waiting for the next one.

"STOP!" A voice echoed through the room. Elena's voice. Klaus stopped instantly and Damon smiled tiredly, finally falling to the ground. He knew that she had made it, just by feeling her heartbeat. She seemed very happy too.

"You actually made it here after all" Klaus greeted Elena.

"Damon didn't do what you said he did" She stated and gave Damon that was almost passing out a reassuring smile. He would be safe.

"Really? Then who did it?" Klaus asked, throwing the whip away and then crossing his arms against his chest.

"A werewolf did it" Elena said, taking her cell phone from her purse and showing it to Klaus. He took it from her hand the exact same time it vibrated, indicating that a new message had arrived.

He read it and his eyes widened in surprise and on understanding minutes later. It also became sorrow, but Elena didn't understand why. He handled the cell phone back to her.

"Get your friend and leave, NOW" Something about his tone said that he wasn't joking, so Elena went to the cage where Damon was as quickly as she could. When she looked back, neither Klaus or Stefan was there, but she wasn't worried about that now.

She got inside the cage and that was when she realized how weak Damon was. His wounds hadn't even started to heal and he was getting whiter by the second. She could swear that if he didn't drink blood soon he would die.

"Elena..." He managed to say, when she sat next to him on the floor.

"It's ok. You are going to be ok" She tried to calm herself and him down at the same time. His deep blue eyes were staring and her brown ones intensely.

"You are so beautiful" He said, closing his eyes.

"Damon!" She screamed, knowing that if she didn't do something 'quick, he would be dead.

She searched around the cage for something that could cut and found the rests of a vervain grenade. She cut her wrist with it, and put the blood on Damon's mouth.

"Damon please wake up" She begged, wanting him to bite the blood on her wrist.

"Please Damon, I love you!" She screamed, desperately wanting him to wake up. How could she have been so stupid on choosing Stefan? Damon was her true love! Too bad she had only seen it now.

Suddenly, his wounds start to heal and his cheeks to gain color. He woke up and saw Elena crying.

"Elena... It's ok. I am ok" He said and she looked at him, giving the warmest smile she could ever give.

"Damon!" She screamed in happiness, hugging him. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

He then realized that this couldn't be reality. Elena would never love him the way she loved Stefan; he had to be dreaming.

"I won't." He promised, but felt as if he needed to ask. "Elena, about Stefan."

"I don't wanna hear about him Damon. I choose you. I will always choose you"

He then was sure that it was all a dream. But if that was a dream, he wouldn't be able to feel the truth on Elena's touch or even the warmth of her arms around him. It was all true. She was there with him and she had chosen him.

He gave her one of the best smiles he could and leaned over to a kiss. The best kiss of his entire life.

And speaking of life, it couldn't be better, for any of them. They would be together forever.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Final chapter today! :D Hope you enjoy and thanks one last time for the reviews, favorites and follows that I got. You, delena's rock! ;) _

Chapter 13

_Dear diary, _

_It has been such a long time since I last wrote on your pages! I can't believe that I let so many time pass without writing on you, but I was afraid of writing here again; afraid because I didn't want to face my feelings for Stefan. _

_But here am I, and I faced them, realizing that those feelings for Stefan were real, but not the same way that I have with Damon. Stefan and I had the perfect love story that any girl would want. His love was pure, safe, but it wasn't what I needed._

_Damon's love is consuming, dangerous and exciting what is the best kind of love I could ever ask for; now, years later I have no choice that he is the Salvatore brother I love. _

_But that is not what I came here to do; I left this diary long ago, so now I want to make an update on you, let you know what happened since the last time I wrote. Ok, here we go:_

_I saved Damon and he recovered perfectly from all his wounds. We started dating a few weeks after that, and I can say that that was the best time of my life. _

_Damon and I got married last week and it was beautiful; Bonnie and Caroline looked so gorgeous on their bridesmaids' dresses that I don't know if somebody paid attention on me, but Damon told me that "It was actually the other way around." _

_Speaking of Caroline and Bonnie, I am happy to tell you that they are also going to get married soon, or so I hope; Bonnie and Jeremy are engaged and Tyler and Caroline have been dating for years now. I think that it is just a matter of time._

_Damon is here and he is watching me while I write. I think that he wants me to let go of this diary so we can have some fun together on our honeymoon, so I think that I will listen to him this time._

_Oh, just one more thing: We never saw Stefan again after what he did to his brother. Maybe he left town because it was just too painful for him to know what he did to his brother, or because he just couldn't stand seeing me and Damon together._

_Either way, that doesn't bother me anymore, it hasn't for six years (the last time we ever saw him)_

_Now I really have to go, before Damon gets mad at me or just ends up hiding you so I don't have to write on you again. Next time, I will tell you about his proposal of turning me into a vampire. _

_I was afraid to accept it before, but now I trust him completely and all I want is to spend the rest of my life with him; or the rest of eternity. Either way seems fine for me. _

_See you soon,_

_-Elena Gilbert Salvatore. _


End file.
